


Fuck Me Like You Hate Me

by GetOutOFMyTreeNovice



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Pretty much just a smutfic, Smut, wee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOFMyTreeNovice/pseuds/GetOutOFMyTreeNovice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki pushed Thor too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me Like You Hate Me

He could feel Thor's angry breath on the back of his neck as his brother stood behind  
  
him. Loki stayed defiantly still, angry green eyes staring at a wall. He was still tied and gagged, but he wouldn't let Thor win. Not this battle.  
  
“You.. You do not regret what you've done, do you?” the larger god's voice wavered with anger. Loki showed no acknowledgment that his brother spoke. Pain suddenly blossomed in Loki's cheek as Thor struck him, blue eyes boring down on him with poison. “You're always selfish, Loki.”  
  
The slender god narrowed his green eyes to slits. Thor crossed too many lines already. Loki willed him to take off the gag so he can slice the god of thunder to shreds with his silver tongue.  
  
And then Thor's face tightened and he grabbed the pale arms of Loki painfully, getting in his face. “You really care for no one but yourself. That's why you aren't worthy of Mjolnir OR the throne.” Thor hissed at him. Loki widened his eyes in shock and hurt. Thor was angrier than he'd ever been. Another slap to the face, this time harder. Loki snarled from beneath the gag, outraged.  
  
Coward. Son of a whore. Beast. Loki ranted in his mind, silently willing his brother to hear them. Thor suddenly grabbed a handful of Loki's black hair and pulled, hard, until Loki was a breath away from his angered face.  
  
“You could be killed for what you've done. Did you ever once think what it would've done to anyone else? To me?” Thor nearly growled into his face, yanking the black hair in his hand to emphasize his point. Loki glared back, ignoring the sharp pain.  
  
Thor shoved him away, making him stumble and fall to the ground. The muscular god threw a punch at the wall, putting a hole through it as he roared his frustration. He was back in Loki's face, nearly screaming.  
  
“You fucking bastard! I always loved you like a brother when all you are if Jotun filth! You always rejected me, my love, everything. I tried to give you everything and you spat on it. I'm through.” the look on Thor's face was deadly and Loki had a hard time fighting back the fear pulsing through him.  
  
Thor grabbed Loki's hair again, pulling him up just to shove him down again, this time onto all fours. Loki took it silently until Thor started ripping his clothes off, too-long nails tearing at his sensitive pale skin.  
  
“I'm through with trying to love you and getting your hate instead.” Thor growled, smacking Loki's ass hard. The slender god bucked forward and made a small noise of protest. Another hit. And another. And then Thor grabbed him roughly and pushed a wet intrusive finger inside and Loki immediately knew what was going on. Thor was going to rape him.  
  
Scared, Loki whined, looking back at Thor pleadingly. The thunder god ignored him, continuing preparing him with his fingers. Loki tried to ignore the burn that could almost be pleasureful, but he couldn't quite stop his dick jumping to attention when Thor decided to curve his fingers just right to push against that damned spot he wished he didn't have. Thor was going to punish him. Slowly and too intimately for comfort.  
  
Loki found, to his horror, his hips were moving with Thor's large fingers mindlessly, his cock twitching. Thor continued to growl insults as he pulled his hand away, thrusting into Loki's shuddering body ruthlessly, black hair twisted in his large hand.  
  
Loki stared wide-eyed at the wall, his mouth kept forced open by the gag, unwillingly spilling pleasured noises as his brother fucked him, tugging hard at his hair with each thrust.  
  
Thor pounded into him with all his strength, arched over him as the big god moved. Every sound Loki made went to his cock, only to build his rage at his beloved brother. Thor bucked harder, snarling as he sank his teeth into the smooth pale skin of Loki, earning him a muffled gasp and moan. The smaller god shuddered and writhed under him, tears of shame and hard, hot pleasure rolling down his cheeks.  
  
The gag was yanked off and Loki's hopeless moans and pants grew louder as Thor fucked him. Faster and harder Thor thrusted, his rage melding with primal lust and he couldn't tell the difference.  
  
Loki screamed and cried Thor's name now, his bound hands scratching and grabbing at Thor. The god of thunder snarled and yanked Loki up by the hair to capture his cool lips in a painful kiss, all teeth and tongue and fuck. Thor moved and hit that damned spot inside him and Loki broke the kiss to throw his head back and scream Thor's name, hips snapping back and forth to give friction to his cock and get Thor to hit his prostate again, by the nine, yes, again.  
  
Thor was too far to think as he pounded into the tight heat of his brother, making sure to hit that spot inside him so he could hear his name babbled and screamed, oh fuck like that, just like that, and shit his thrusts were getting irregular and he felt he was close.  
  
Loki was right behind him, his dick leaking and his hips rutting and Thor fucking hitting that spot- pure white bliss as they both released, Loki screaming Thor's name and Thor growling out Loki's. Loki thinks he might've blacked out, just for a second, and Thor wonders when the fuck he collapsed because he was now sprawled on top of Loki, panting hard, anger dispersed.  
  
The lazy haze of euphoria sank into them and Thor rolled half-heartedly off Loki, pulling his smaller body against his chest. Loki couldn't move his limbs so he just let Thor move him like a rag doll.  
  
Clumsy lips brushed over Loki's and he sighed, feeling too sated and warm to care about anything.  
  
“I'm sorry.” Thor breathed, nuzzling his brother. Loki smiled lazily and let sleep take him, comforted by Thor's beating heart against his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thorki is really easy to write angst and angry for. so fun


End file.
